What Have I Become?
by Rain2561
Summary: Leah is sure a leech is still lurking in the bushes after the newborn war, but no one listens. So, she makes it her job to make sure it doesn't leave the clearing alive. But it doesn't work out that way. Rated M for language.


_'I think that's everyone!_' Sam thought to the wolves, who were watching Jasper tear into one last vampire. The shriek the leech gave made Leah's tail twitch.

The newborn war had been won. Not many had been hurt; Emmet's arm was already piecing itself back together. Embry had helped him put it back on while Rosalie helped tend to the fire that smelled slightly too sweet. Bella and Jacob were conversing over by a rock, laughing and giggling while everyone else worked. Leah bit back snarl as Seth and Edward high fived each other, joining in with Jacob and Bella. They could've died just a second ago and they weren't at all worried?

_'Lighten up Lea-_' Paul just had to open his mouth.

Leah raised her paw at him, flexing her claws in a menacing manner. Quil and Embry looked at each other, trying to mimic her movements, but couldn't do it.

'_Don't you smell that_?' she asked Sam, who just shrugged at her and went to phase back. The Cullen's had burned all of the vampire parts, and were making sure everyone was well and accounted for. They left in twos, glancing over their shoulders before they became blurs. Bella and Edward had left long before that, and Jacob had phased to follow them.

"I don't smell anything. It's probably the lingering smell of the newborns, we're fine Leah." Sam told her, pulling up his cut offs. Leah quickly turned her head away and stalked towards a tree trunk and leaned against it, watching every couple and friends leave the clearing, joking around and cooling off from the battle.

A few minutes later, everyone was gone. No one had asked if she wanted a ride, because they probably knew she'd reject the offer. That was Leah nowadays, a chore that no one wanted to do. Not that she minded, she was just fine alone. Sometimes. Leah sighed, sitting on her haunches and watching the smoke, paranoid that the vampire parts would piece themselves back together to make a mega vamp. She twitched at every movement, and growled at every sound.

She wasn't leaving yet despite Seth's begging.

_'Good job killing that leech bro._' she praised him as he ran towards their home, trying to change the subject. Seth didn't disappoint, and gave her a small smile in his thoughts.

_'Yeah, I was awesome wasn't I? But c'mon Leah, there's nobody there._' Seth pleaded, even beginning to turn and wait for his sister, but she wouldn't budge.

'Seth_ seriously. I smell something and I'm not going to risk it leaving this clearing._' Leah persisted, turning her nose up.

She chose not to respond while Seth continued to beg her to come home. Eventually he phased back and sprinted into the house to tell Sue.

Leah sat there for hours and hours, flinching at every noise and the slightest movement, watching the squirrels with disinterest. She was just lulling to sleep-

**_Crunch._**

Leah jumped at the sound, ready to howl for reinforcements at any given time.

'_You don't need them. Just like they don't need you._' A small voice in her head told her. Leah whimpered.

'_That'd be suicide._' She thought to herself as she contemplated killing the leech by herself.

'_That was the point of being in this battle, wasn't it? You wanted to die_.' The voice teased. Leah shook her head in defiance, but she knew it was the truth.

'_Be the true She Wolf that you are and take that vamp down. We'll show those bastards!_' the voice was getting louder now. Leah took a hesitant step towards the bushes where she had heard the sound.

_'But what if-_'

_**'GO!'**_ the voice shouted, making Leah wince. She put on her scary face, baring her teeth and her eyes darkening. She crept towards the bushes slowly, snarling so low it sounded like a purr. Her snout itched when the smell of leech got stronger, and her tail flicked back and forth in anticipation.

It was completely unexpected.

Leah was tackled from behind, the landscape blurring as she tumbled around the woods with the vampire. She snapped her teeth around his neck and tossed him against a tree, but he did a somersault in mid air and landed on her feet gracefully.

"That was a nice trick wolf, but I think you need to do better than that." the vamp laughed, crouching down in a defensive stance. Leah's fur bristled, and she growled insults at the leech.

"Where are your brothers? I'm sure their concerned about their little bitch?" That was a little too close to home. Leah tossed her head back and forth, shaking off the pain she felt from those words.

Because who needed those guys? Pssh, not her.

Leah snarled, lunging at the vamp. She crashed into him, trying her best to rip his head off quickly. It was having none of that, so he quickly threw her slim body to the ground, her grey fur getting caked with dirt. He laughed, practically skipping towards her while she was down. He easily picked her up, and began to squeeze her rib cage.

'Don't let it gets its arms around you. They'll crush you instantly.' Southern Leeches voice rang in her ears. With strength she didn't even know she had, she snapped her head around and got the ticks neck, and tossed him around a little. She set her left paw on his chest and ripped his ear off. A sharp pain hit her in her side, but she paied to mention to it as she beheaded him.

Leah gave a small happy sound, but it was cut off when the sharp pain hit her again. She whimpered, panting slightly but shok her fur without hurting herself and began to trot home with a skip in her step. The pain hit her again, this time harder.

'What the fuck?' she thought, circling around the clearing as she tried to search her body for the source of the pain. She's reminded of a dog chasing its tail, and immediately stopped.

_ She fought off a leech all by herself and didn't need anyone's help._

Usually that would send a burst of happiness through her, but Leah didn't feel like it was a victory. It just proved she didn't need anyone, which would also make her happy, but not today. She felt as if her heart was ripping in two, because eventually she would be left alone by everyone. They'd stop phasing, and she would be by herself ffor eternity killing vampires.

The pain hit her again. This time, it was so unbearable she had to phase back. Her howl became an ear shattering scream and she didn't give a damn who heard it. It hurt like a bitch. Swear words spewed from her mouth like fire, and that was what the pain felt like. Every fiber of her being was on fire, and it was unstoppable. Leah writhed on the forest floor, screaming at the top of her lungs as fire and ice filled her head and toes.

"Help!" she screamed at the top of her voice, but she knew no one could hear her. The trees were starting to circle her. She fought the need to close her eyes, but it was impossible.

"Seth! Sam! Anyone, _make it stop!_ Help me!" Leah screeched clawing at the dirt as the pain reached its peak.

Everything shut down then, and everything was abruptly black with the sound of Leah's heartbeat.

* * *

Leah shot up abruptly, darting behind a tree as a loud_ thwack!_ pierced the quiet morning. She'd been laying on the forest floor, curled up in a ball, sleeping for all she knew. She couldn't really remember.

'_Well, this is great._' She thought, glancing down at her bare body.

She jumped sprinted towards her house, faltering when she flinched at the sound of fluttering wings. Leah jumped over a large hole in the ground, before she continued her trek.

"Shit man, this hurts like hell." Said a voice a few miles from her. Leah's throat suddenly ached uncomfortably .

"Yeah, that's the point of the experience. Just think, in a few hours we'll be drinking Bloody Mary's with hot babes." Another voice laughed, and then silence.

_Blood._ Was Leah's only thought.

On impulse she pushed herself towards the hikers, panting as she made her way up the hill. She could smell blood dripping from their hands, and when she stopped in front of them…

She was disgusted.

It wasn't this man's blood that smelled good. His blood smelt like dirt and crap and whole bunch of other things that did _not_ smell good. The good scent was miles away from here, and it set her back a lot that she was naked in front of two grown men that had no idea where she came from.

"Hey there beautiful." One of them said. He had brown hair, and was sort of handsome. His eyes raked her naked body, and Leah felt no need to cover herself as she backed away.

"Where are your clothes?" the other said. He was really good looking, aside from the cut he had from his eyebrow to his hairline that was dripping with blood.

"Lost them… Have you seen any wildlife around here?" Leah was urgent. The burning in her throat intensified as she imagined a huge buck that she'd just taken down, dead at her knees as she bent to and leaned in as if to kiss his neck and-

'_What the fuck is wrong with me?_' Leah screamed in her head. With no response from the men she ran off as a blur, tripping of a rock that was jutting out of the ground and landed face first in the stream.

The water rippled, and Leah took this as an opportunity to splash her face. She cleaned herself of any dirt and grime, thinking of her weird day with less than fond thoughts as she cupped another handful of water and was about to dump it on her head, when she saw her reflection.

Her hair was bone straight and longer. Her face was even more beautiful than it had been yesterday. At least, she thought it was yesterday. But that was wrong... yesterday she had bags under her eyes and her hair was only at her ears... now it was to her shoulders.

'What day is it?' Leah mumbled to herself, continuing to stare at her refeltion. The sunlight burned at her skin reminding her of the burning pain she had felt recently. It was becoming a fading memory. In fact, all her memories 'till now will blurry around the edges.

'Quick! What's moms name? Uh... Sally? No... Samantha... No! Sue! And Seth is my little brother... right?' Leah's eyes shot towards the stream once again as she tried to remember. Maybe if she tried to point out some of her features she could-

Leah shreiked.

Because her eyes were dark brown like usual, but with each blink they changed from blood red, to amber, to brown again.

_**What had she become?**_

* * *

**A/N: So... this came out of nowhere I know. But in my defense, I've been wanting to write this all week and just had the courage to do it. I hope you likey.**

**REVEIW! Check out my other stories if you'd like, and vote on my profile for posting vids on Youtube explaining the chapters. **

**Btw, it is legal to do that right? I know I should've looked it up, but... yeah there is no but. So... yeah. REVEIW! I shall cry raindrops for you :')**


End file.
